Ambos caballeros de Virgo
by Evra
Summary: Trata de la época del entrenamiento de Shun antes de poder ser nombrado caballero de Virgo, con Shaka de maestro. Un sueño atormenta al joven y el dorado intenta darle explicación lógica...no la encuentra.
1. Capítulo primero

_**Ambos Caballeros de Virgo.**_

_Shaka, sentado entre distintas telas sedosas y vivamente coloridas, alzó la cabeza hacia la entrada de su templo, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados al completo, presentía un suave cosmos que se adentraba a cada segundo más en su territorio, un cosmos que traspasaba los límites de lo permitido, más el visitante había accedido infinitas veces anteriormente, con lo que el guardián continuó con su preciada meditación._

_Tímidamente, como de costumbre, se adentraba el caballero de Andrómeda en el templo de La Virgen. Con cautela daba cada paso, como esperando que algo o alguien le sorprendiera por el camino y sus ojos verdes se mantenían en alerta aunque no hubiera razón cualquiera para tal. Paseaba por el templo de su nuevo maestro, con lo cual, lo lógico hubiera sido el no temer a nada que pudiese cruzársele, pero no era ese el caso, si no más bien lo opuesto. Aún no había tenido razón por la que desconfiar de el caballero guardián, mas tampoco había demostrado éste que podíase confiar plenamente en él, con lo que, ridículamente o no, Shun prefería mantenerse impasible ante nada que pudiera sorprenderle._

_No hace ni un año que Shaka había decidido admitir a Andrómeda como su pupilo, ya fuera porque él lo deseara personalmente, o porque su astuta y egoística mente le planteara la posibilidad de poder tener a un joven bajo su mando para cualquiera de sus necesidades, había tomado bajo su responsabilidad la educación y el entrenamiento del joven Shun, para otorgarle cuando le pareciera adecuando el puesto que él ocupaba: Caballero dorado de Virgo, y protector del templo que tal título significaba, el de La Virgen; la pureza y belleza en todos los posibles términos. Aún quedaba para que aquel grandioso día se aproximara, y de eso tanto maestro como aprendiz eran conscientes, pero no había día de descanso en el camino hacia tal sitio glorioso como es el ser nombrado protector dorado de Atenea, y el esfuerzo demostrado por Shun era tan inmenso que cualquier duda que Virgo pudiera haber poseído anteriormente se había disipado por completo, dejando tan sólo unos enormes ánimos por instruir y adiestrar por parte del maestre, y de aprender por parte del discípulo._

_-Presiento tu llegada, joven Shun, dime pues, qué deseas, ya que habíamos acordado vernos después de la puesta de sol, no antes. –Su posición abstraída de meditación seguía intacta, y sus ojos, aún cerrados, parecían ver a través de sus párpados._

_-Maestro, siento profundamente molestarle, pero la intranquilidad no me permite pensar con claramente, y la curiosidad me corroe sin poder yo controlarla- Sus palabras, anteriormente estudiadas, sonaban con eco entre las columnas del templo, bellamente adornado._

_-Cuéntame qué te preocupa, estimado pupilo mío, pues tus incertidumbres me causan preocupación al igual que a ti. –Su consoladora voz consiguió disminuir ligeramente la indecisión con la que Shun había llegado._

_-Las últimas noches he soñado con mis hermanos, todos ellos. El sueño se ha repetido ya media docena de veces, con más claridad cada una de ellas, y me asusta pensar que algo pudiera significar._

_Shaka dejó su meditación y giró su cuerpo con totalidad hacia su aprendiz. Con la mano derecha ofreció a éste el sentarse a su lado, sobre las coloridas telas. Shun, sentándose como le había sido indicado, respiró lenta y suavemente, para luego tomar la posición que tenía su superior. Con las piernas ya cruzadas y la columna posicionada rectamente en su totalidad, esperó._

_-Prosigue. Pronunció la palabra con cierta curiosidad._

_-Comenzaré por la primera noche.- Observaba con detenimiento a aquel que tenía delante, como esperando ver en su rostro alguna reacción. – Se me aparece en la mente una habitación oscura, pareciera pintada de negro al completo. Me encuentro solo, y no distingo nada entre la masa azabache anteriormente mencionada, hasta que, poco a poco, e individualmente van apareciendo mis hermanos, cada uno por una distinta dirección, hasta estar todos a mi alrededor. Sus ojos muestran un vil brillo que hace que se me congele la sangre. No son ellos, mas no hay nada que les diferencie, sino que lo presiento con la intuición. –Tomó aire para proseguir. –Me rodean sin dejar espacio entre ellos, para luego acercarse hacia mí. Llevan todos sus respectivas armaduras, mas Seiya y Hyoga por una razón que desconozco poseen las doradas de acuario y sagitario. Se adelantan ambos ante las miradas inquietantes de mis demás hermanos y con dos golpes secos me atraviesan el tórax con sus puños, uno desde la espalda, el otro desde el pecho. Al sacarlos, caigo al asfalto temblando, mientras ellos, incluyendo aquellos que mientras el ataque era ejecutado observaban curiosamente, ríen desenfrenadamente. La habitación entonces adquiere un color blanquecino y los caballeros desaparecen para…para aparecer en su lugar usted, maestro._

_-Continúa Shun, y haz el favor de detallar al máximo.- Más que curiosidad, era ya inquietud lo que el tono de voz denotaba._

_-Sí. No resta mucho para el final, de todas maneras.- Sonrió.- Como mencioné, aparece usted, rodeado de una luz brillantemente dorada, el cual parece su cosmos, que crece a cada segundo. Va acercándose a mí, mas las fuerzas que al parecer me quedan en el cuerpo no son suficientes para resistir hasta su llegada. Noto como el último suspiro se escapa por entre mis labios, y mis ojos se cierran lentamente, para luego desaparecer entre el resplandor del aire.- Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, como esperando la reacción de Shaka._

_El caballero dorado se había levantado, y se encontraba a unos metros de Andrómeda._

_-No consigo encontrar explicación alguna para lo que me acabas de relatar, Shun, y menos aún para el hecho de que el sueño sea tan repetitivo. Lo más normal que consigo pensar es que tu subconsciente está realmente preocupado o afectado por alguna acción pasada que llegar a traumatizarte interiormente, y por ello intenté ahora protegerte ante el familiarismo y el compañerismo que te fueron otorgados por tus compañeros dorados y hermanos. Reflexionaré sobre todo lo dicho anteriormente, y para mañana prometo tener para contar alguna racional y creíble explicación que logre calmar y tranquilizar tu ansiedad y preocupación. –No parecía tranquilo con lo dicho, mas no se podía permitir mostrar ante su pupilo nada inferior a eterna despreocupación y confianza en el destino._

_Shun observaba a su predecesor con admiración, mas no creía completamente la tranquilidad que aparentaba poseer._

_-Confío en usted. –Comentó levantándose._

_-Dejemos este desagradable e inquieto tema, ya que el sol en poco se pone, y para entonces debemos estar listos para el entrenamiento diario._

_-Si, estoy de acuerdo, creo que iré a por mi armadura. –Respondió Andrómeda._

_-Bien, esperaré en el monte tu llegada joven.- Dio la espalda a su alumno y se adentró en sus aposentos, con nada más que oscuros pensamientos volateando entre sus demás preocupaciones._

_Shun abandonó el templo de La Virgen con la esperanza de poder aclarar con alguna explicación de Shaka su perturbada mente. _


	2. Capítulo segundo

_**(La continuación de "Ambos caballeros de Virgo", sin más que unas palabras y un saludo.)**_

**_Capítulo segundo._**

_Shaka no se apresuró por llegar a su encuentro con el caballero de Andrómeda, sino que meditó y recapacitó repetidas veces sobre el sueño del que su pupilo le había informado. Durante los años en los que había sido Santo de Atenea nunca habíase encontrado con una situación parecida a la de esa tarde, una situación la cual no podía explicar con alguna teoría espiritual o religiosa. No encontró nada que decirle al joven Shun, cuando éste le había entregado su esperanza. Sintió que al habarlo defraudado a él, se había defraudado a si mismo, y eso no había ocurrido anteriormente; ciertamente molesto, se sentó. Ante él, un formidable espejo con los bordes pintados de un color plata oscuro se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared, a su vez cubierta por una rojiza tela, desmesurada y sorprendentemente bella. _

_-Reflejo, tú que tanto sabes, y tanto me enseñaste, acude a mí ahorra aclárame esta duda que atormenta a mi alumno y a su vez me atormenta a mi, y a la cual no encuentro razón de existencia. –Su voz, dulce y pacífica, resonaba ligeramente entre las paredes de la cámara. _

_Una sombra se hizo ver entre las suaves ráfagas de aire que volateaban por la estancia._

_-Acudes veloz, como de costumbre. –Sonrió._

_No era una voz aquello que ahora se llegaba a escuchar, sino algo inentendible para un oído humano corriente. –Acudo cuando llama caballero, sólo eso. ¿En qué puedo servirle?_

_-Shun, hace tan sólo unos minutos estuvo aquí, y me estuvo contando varias dudas y preocupaciones que le corroían la mente, con la esperanza de que yo, Shaka, caballero dorado de Virgo, pudiera aclarar y ayudarle. No ha sido así. _

_El reflejo sombrío que podía intuirse flotando lentamente por la habitación se detuvo ante Shaka. –Si hay algo que se me encomendara, ciertamente era ahuyentar tus dudas, y si se me puede informar de tales, intentaré servir como deber mío es._

_El dorado explicó brevemente al espíritu la historia contada por su amanerado y aplicado alumno, sin olvidarse de sus propias preguntas personales, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que él apareciera tal y como lo hacía, ¿qué significaba?. Además, le comentó a si mismo las pasadas discusiones que había mantenido con Mü respecto al modo en el que deseaba entrenar al joven._

_-No es elección de otro caballero el como instruyas a ese que esté bajo tu cautela y mando, y respecto a aquel sueño, es una advertencia, no más. El joven debe de tener más de una preocupación respecto al tema de sus hermanos la cual daña su subconsciente. Lo más común es el sentirse poco valorado, o apreciado por las demás personas, lo que produce una sensación de soledad y de inquietud difícil de ignorar, sobre todo a esa edad, tan joven y con tanto peso encima. _

_-Lo primero que me vino en mente al escuchar yo la historia, fue eso, mas no encaja con Shun el hecho de guardarse tales cosas, y además, la relación que mantiene con los demás es exquisita, nunca ha habido ninguna real discusión entre ellos, salvo al comienzo, cuando Ikki regresó e intentó robar la armadura de Sagitario, pero desde entonces, cada día parecen estrecharse y llevarse mejor. Tal vez me equivoque y por dentro Andrómeda no sea tan fuerte como pudiera y su verdadero interior sea tal y como nos deja ver, sensible y dulce. –Shaka frunció la ceja derecha mientras hablaba. –No es más que una pequeña inquietud, pero el hecho de que yo salga en su sueño tal y como lo hago, demuestra que me ve como su protector, ¿verdad?._

_-Algo así, pero no puede estarse uno seguro, ya que los sueños suelen tener la mayoría de las veces doble sentido, y lo que parece confianza y dependencia puede a su vez significar miedo o desdén, con lo que, y no debería tener que mencionar esto, vigila a tu alumno. –Los susurros que pronunciaba la sombra se notaban cada vez con menos detenimiento._

_-Me asusta el sentir que comienzo a tenerle aprecio al joven Shun, ya que nunca antes nadie me había producido nada similar. Es entrañable en saber que alguien como él está bajo mi tutela, pero a la vez me supone una gran responsabilidad, ya que un paso en falso y podría salir él mal parado, como suele decirse._

_-Es bueno notar que no eres tan egoísta como aparentas a veces. Ese caparazón que llevas la mayoría del tiempo incita a que la gente o te desprecie o te tema, ¿eres consciente de ello? –El tono con el que se comunicaban era casi familiar._

_-Sabes perfectamente por qué me comporto así Zaynehb, no hace falta que te recuerde a Liah, ya que yo no deseo hacerlo. Deseo ser así. –Una ligera seriedad llegaba a notarse ya._

_-No me entrometo, ya aclaré lo que debía, con lo que mi estancia aquí ya no tiene razón alguna. Hermano, hasta la próxima vez que desees mi presencia, me retiro de este mundo hipócrita y dañino.- Con la misma rapidez con la que había anteriormente aparecido, la sombra se perdió entre el viento y el aire._

_-Shun, siento el retraso, estaba indagando lo que me consultaste antes, y ciertamente no hay nada razonable por lo que pueda estar introduciéndose tal sueño en tu mente. He decidido comenzar a entrenarte mentalmente, en vez de tan sólo de físico, como llevo haciendo. No es nada complicado, y puede que te sirva para bloquear molestos pensamientos. ¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó a su pupilo._

_-Lo que usted ordene, pero no hace falta tampoco que se preocupe demasiado por mi subconsciente, seguro que no es nada anormal.- Sonrió levemente y bajó la cabeza._

_-Querido Shun, al tomarte bajo mi mando decidí hacerme cargo de todas tus necesidades, y eso incluye todo esto, ¿queda claro?- Lo dijo con tono apacible, mas se notaba la seriedad._

_-Si maestre, si. _

_-Ahora, llevamos suficiente retraso por hoy, con lo que comencemos con la defensa._

_Ambos caballeros, con sus respectivas armaduras, comenzaron a entrenar, el dorado repitiendo varias veces tácticas para que el joven aprendiera, y éste intentando mantener su mente libre de cualquier inconveniente recuerdo._


	3. Capítulo tercero

_**El tercero ya…si en el fondo no es más que un sueño, una vida ajena, y un miedo a la verdad, pero como se dice, nada es eterno, y todo lo bueno…termina. (Gracias por leer, sólo eso.)**_

_**Ambos caballeros de Virgo.**_

_**Capítulo tercero.**_

Parecía hacer algo más de frío esa noche, y las finas mantas no lograban calentar lo suficiente el esculpido cuerpo de Shun para que éste pudiera quedar plácidamente dormido como sus demás compañeros. Temía el cerrar los ojos, temía el descanso que sus sentidos suplicaban a gritos, temía que ese sueño regresara una vez más a su mente. Llevaba ya varias noches sin dormir como es debido por culpa de su subconsciente y el hecho de que éste intentara avisarlo tan ingratamente sobre algo. Aún no sabía como interpretarlo, había pensado en todos los posibles significados, en las razones por las que se le había impuesto esas malditas imágenes en la mente, pero nada lo suficientemente lógico acudía a su búsqueda. El sueño era un misterio, y al único al que se lo había contado no hacía más que restarle importancia al asunto. Su maestro, Shaka, caballero dorado de Virgo, bien le dijo que no se preocupara, pero, ¿acaso era eso posible? Ese endemoniado pasaje de diapositivas que cada noche se adentraba en él lo tenía inquieto la mayor parte del día, y nada había de hacerse, ya que no tenía la suficiente importancia como para que nadie se alarmara ni se inquietara por él. Todo parece fácil cuando miras las situaciones con tus ojos, en vez de intentar ponerte en la posición del otro, o al menos, así pensaba el caballero de Andrómeda, quién no cesaba de dar vueltas en la mullida cama. Oía los ronquidos de los demás, sobre todo del grandullón de Mateo, a quién más cerca tenía.

El chico no tenía más que doce años, pero su tamaño era anormal, a veces se burlaban de él por su altura, pero tenía quién lo defendía. Hace no mucho, en uno de los entrenamientos colectivos, dos de los aspirantes a caballero de su misma edad comenzaron a insultarle, mientras él intentaba sin conseguirlo, ignorarlos. No se sabe por qué, ni de donde, pero un hombre que podía doblarle la altura apareció entre los demás, y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, dijo:

-¿Algún problema con mi alumno, chicos?

Desde ese día, nadie le mostraba más que respeto, y algo de indecisión al tener que entrenar con él. Aldebarán, caballero dorado de Tauro, había ofrecido tomarle como aprendiz, tal vez por la razón de que de mayor sería más o menos de su mismo tamaño.

Shun recordaba ese día con gracia, ya que cambió por completo la vida y forma de ser del pobre Mateo, como el día en el que Shaka se acercó a Andrómeda, mientras éste discutía con Ikki, su hermano mayor, sobre como debía ejecutar la Nebular Chain.

-Dime, caballero ¿sobre qué es la discusión?- Preguntó el dorado.

Ikki le observó con rencor, recordando aún sus anteriores encuentros, sobre todo el primero, en la Isla de la Muerte. Aunque Shaka ayudó al Fénix más adelante, éste aún le guardaba resentimiento.

-¿Qué quieres Shaka?- Preguntó a su vez con un tono despectivo.

-Ikki, hablaba con tu hermano, con lo que haz el favor de no entrometerte. Andrómeda, permíteme que te invite a mi templo, acompáñame si no es mucho pedir.- Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia el Santuario.

Shun, mirando a su hermano , lo siguió, hasta llegar al séptimo templo, el de La Virgen, el protegido por Shaka, supuestamente el humano más parecido a un Dios.

-Lo más posible es que te extrañe el que te haya traído aquí, ¿acierto?

-Si, caballero de Virgo, así es.- Respondió tímidamente Shun.

-Deja que te diga entonces la razón por la que lo he hecho. Verás, caballero de Andrómeda, deseo tomarte como aprendiz, y que seas el futuro dorado de Virgo. Llevo observándote bastante tiempo, y tu bondadosa forma de ser me atrajo hacia ti. Vi que nunca peleabas si no era estrictamente necesario, y que preferías la palabra antes que el puño, lo cual, a tu edad, me impresionó. Pregunté a varios de tus compañeros sobre ti y tu forma de ser, y la descripción de todos fue excelente, con lo decidí ofrecerte ser mi pupilo. Dime, ¿qué respondes?- Casi no había dado tiempo a Shun a integrar la información recibida en su cerebro antes de preguntar.

-Pues…pues…- Se había quedado literalmente sin palabras.

-Tómate tu tiempo, ya que no es algo que hayas de tomarte a la ligera, si no lo contrario, es una gran responsabilidad lo que te doy, es un cambio radical en tu vida, y algo que decidirá tu destino, con lo que comprendo que necesites pensártelo, no hay ninguna prisa. –Su dulce voz no hacía más que rimar cada frase, y su bella sonrisa no dejaba nada excepto una esencia a pureza, lo que Shun sintió nada más entrar en el templo.

-La mayoría de los jóvenes que entrenan tan duro morirían por tener esta oportunidad, yo entre ellos, solía soñar con algo parecido, ahora que estoy aquí, y usted está ofreciéndomelo, sinceramente, no encuentro palabras con las que contestar. –Comparada con la de Shaka, su sutil voz quedaba suspendida entre el aire de su alrededor.

-Es simple, sólo has de responder con un si, o con un no, eso ya es tu propia elección.

Ese día había dado un completo giro a su vida. Su hermano no le dirigió la palabra durante las siguientes semanas, y su fama hizo que fuera conocido por todos como el aprendiz de Shaka. Aún recordaba con emoción esos días.

El sueño llamaba ya a las puertas de su subconsciente, mas el joven deseaba resistirse, no quería soñar, no quería despertar una noche más sudoroso y tiritando. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, hasta quedar sumido en un descanso que tanto su cuerpo como su mente necesitaba.

De nuevo comenzaba su viaje entre los sueños, en donde visitaba parajes desconocidos y lugares que en la vida real eran inexistentes.

Una vez más aparecieron, uno a uno, sus compañeros y hermanos. Una vez más presenció su propia muere mientras Shaka, su maestro no hacía nada sino sonreír. Una vez más despertó llorando.

-Esto ya no puede continuar así.- Dijo en voz alta.

-Eso es, no puede seguir así, he venido a terminarlo, Shun.- Susurró una fría voz en la oscuridad.

El caballero de Virgo se encontraba como de costumbre meditando en sus aposentos cuando una ráfaga de helado viento pasó por su lado, haciendo que un largo escalofrío recorriese su interior.

-Shun.- No dijo más.


	4. Capítulo cuarto

_**Tal vez no será un psicópata…sino una ayuda… ¿Quién sabe? Shun no es más que un chaval, Shaka, un dorado, pero aún así las incertidumbres siempre perduran. (Esperando que os complazca el fic…Tú me enseñaste a escribir Sila.)**_

_**Ambos caballeros de Virgo.**_

_**Capítulo cuarto.**_

Shun no era más que un niño cuando fue enviado a la isla de Andrómeda, aún era demasiado pequeño para soportar la separación que tuvo que vivir. No ayudó a su crecimiento cuando apartaron a Ikki de su lado, tal vez fue necesario, pero a su vez, también fue injusto. El sufrimiento no lo cambió como se hubiera podido pensar, siguió tan sensible y caritativo como de costumbre, amaba a su alrededor, pero sobre todo, amaba a aquellos a los que tenía cerca ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? ¿Por qué deseaban tanto que dejara los sentimientos de lado? Nunca llegaron a explicárselo, tuvo que averiguarlo por si mismo, tuvo que vivirlo en su propia piel. Sufrió, eso fue visible, pero llegó un punto en el que pudo superarse a si mismo, fue cuando se armó con la armadura de Andrómeda, cuando pudo demostrar que la merecía. Mas nunca dejó de querer, de amar, y de dar todo lo que estuvo en sus manos por dar. ¿Falló alguna vez a aquellos que lo necesitaron? Llegó a hacerlo, tal vez, pero fue sin desearlo, indirectamente, pero eso no lo comprendieron, Ikki no lo comprendió. Ahora tal vez las cosas marcharan bien, pero antes…lo que tuvo que soportar de su hermano no fue más que dañino, una agonía constante. ¿Se rindió? ¿Lo dejó? No, y nunca lo hará, él es así, Shun tiene un corazón que no recibió más que desgracias, pero lo abre constantemente, y a veces no se lo agradecen, pero eso a él ya dejó de importarle. Aunque no haya más que palabras sueltas y frases entre ellos, Shun sigue amando a Ikki, ya que el vínculo que llegó a formarse antes de su separación perdura en él. Y siempre que el pequeño tiene apuros, es su hermano el que acude, eso fomenta la esperanza que algún día tal vez se apague, pero juntos son perfectos, y eso se denomina amistad.

-Eso es, no puede seguir así, he venido a terminarlo Shun. –Susurró una fría voz en la oscuridad.

El brincó que dio el joven Andrómeda impresionó a su visitante, quien permanecía en pie al borde de la cama.

-No me temas, no es nada maligno lo que vengo a ofrecerte, con lo que no tienes por qué asustarte.- Su rostro lo tapaba alguna que otra sombra, mas la silueta dejaba ver que era de género masculino, y que portaba una ligera armadura.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó tímidamente Shun, aún sobre el colchón.

-Mi nombre es Sirhk, pero de mi no trata esto, tan sólo deseo que me acompañes Andrómeda.

-Ni te acerques. ¿Eres consciente de que no te conozco? ¿Acaso piensas que acompañaré a un desconocido?- Se puso de pie con gran rapidez.

-No te enfrentes a mí, no es mi misión pelear, sino conseguir que me sigas. Hay alguien que desea hacerte una proposición.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué? No iré a ninguna parte.- Se alejó de su contrincante.

-No deseas despertar a tus compañeros, si deseas una explicación, ven. ¿No te preguntas el por qué de tu sueño? ¿Acaso no deseas saber?- Usaba un tono ciertamente sarcástico.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-No demasiado, cree que yo tan sólo soy el mensajero, a mi me enviaron, con lo que no tengo información suficiente como para aclarar tus curiosidades ni responder a tus preguntas, pero conozco quién desea y tiene capacidad para hacerlo.- Se acercaba a Shun lentamente mientras hablaba.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué desea de mí? Y aunque seas sólo el mensajero, algo sabrás, con lo que habla si deseas que acceda a irme contigo.- No podía ya notarse temor en su dulce voz, sino más bien seguridad y algo de curiosidad.

La figura se encontraba a unos pasos de Shun cuando respondió.

-Se llama Limia, no te llevará más que unos cuantos años. O que desea, no lo se con certeza, pero lo más relevante es…es que el la reencarnación del dios Eros.

-¿El dios Eros?- Fue un ligero susurro lo que se escuchó.

-Si, el dios Eros, ¿es conocido por ti? –Al ver la cara de indecisión del joven, sonrió.- En la mitología griega era el dios primordial responsable de la lujuria, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad. Te sonará extraño, pero de acuerdo con la tradición, Eros era principalmente el patrón del amor entre hombres, mientras Afrodita presidía sobre el amor de los hombres por las mujeres. No es más que algo que llegó a decirse en la mitología, pero tal vez te interese. Decíase que era una deidad primordial que encarna no sólo la fuerza del amor erótico sino también el impulso creativo de la siempre floreciente naturaleza, la Luz primigenia que es responsable de la creación y el orden de todas las cosas en el cosmos. Me manda él a buscarte joven Andrómeda. –Extendió la mano hacia el caballero.

-No logro comprender qué deseará un dios conmigo, pero si lograra aclararme el sueño…Tú has dicho que puede hacer tal cosa, ¿Son ciertas tus palabras? – Ignoró el brazo extendido y comenzó a caminar despacio y sin hacer ruido hacia la entrada del dormitorio.

-Si, eso puedo asegurarlo, ya que fue él quién deseó que tuvieras tales imágenes en el subconsciente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Él…¿Me envió cada noche el sueño? –Se detuvo y miró a su compañero.

-No. No te lo envió él, pero era consciente de quién lo hacía y por que. Tan sólo pido que me acompañes, sólo eso. No te haré daño, ni Limia tampoco. –Rozó suavemente el hombro desnudo de Shun.

-He de avisar a mi maestro, no puedo desaparecer tan repentinamente. –Contestó suavemente Andrómeda.

-No lo notará, en unas horas estarás de vuelta, confía en mi, haz el favor de creerme.

Una sensación de seguridad y de confianza se le formó en ese instante en el pecho. Sun sintió como el temor se evaporaba y en su lugar aparecía una ligera pasión.

-¿Eres tú quién me hace sentirme así?- Preguntó.

-No, es él, quién espera impaciente tu llegada.

-Te acompañaré pero he de estar de vuelta para el amanecer. –Lo miró fijamente.

El mensajero asintió mientras un azulado brillo resaltaba entre las sombras de su rostro.- Lo estarás. –Volvió a extender la mano., esta vez, Andrómeda la agarró.- No me sueltes.

Shaka llegó al dormitorio pocos minutos después pero nada raro notó. Iluminó el rellano despertando así a varios de los presentes.

-¿Y Shun?- Preguntó al ver que la cama de su pupilo se encontraba vacía.

-Estaba ahí hace una hora.- Respondió uno de los jóvenes –Habrá salido a tomar el aire.

-No. Aquí perdura aún el aroma de un cosmos ajeno al mío, al nuestro. Alguien ha visitado esta noche esta habitación.- Intentó concentrarse para percibir con más detenimiento lo que buscaba.

No era maligna la sensación que azotaba su percepción, no era un cosmos vil, pero claramente no era ninguno conocido.

-Shun no está, hay restos de un cosmos desconocido, ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué ha ocurrido? –Se notaba la impaciencia en su voz.

Sin esperar respuesta abandonó la estancia, dejando perplejos a los jóvenes. Se dirigió al primer templo, al de Aries.

A una razonable distancia del Santuario, Shun aterrizaba de su viaje.

Tengo alas en las sandalias, como Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. –Explicó Sirhk percibiendo la curiosidad de Andrómeda. –Ven, te llevare ante él.

-No hace falta, querido.- De la nada apareció un hombre formidablemente formado. Vestía una túnica lila, el cual colgaba por un hombro, dejando éste al descubierto. –Me he preocupado de recibirle al instante de su llegada.- Su largo y lilo pelo ondeaba a causa del ligero viento nocturno, y su piel brillaba con una luz propia de una divinidad.- Soy Limia, joven Shun. Supongo que ya se te habrá informado de quién.

-Si, Eros. –Respondió cortante Shun.

-Cierto, pero no hace falta que utilices ese tono tan cortante de voz, lo agradecería.- Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El caballero de bronce sintió como se derretía por dentro. –Ven a mi lado, y acompáñame adentro, que la luna es veneno para la piel. –Tomó a Shun por le brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el umbral del templo que tenían delante.

-¿Qué…?- Intentó hablar el chico, pero fue interrumpido.

-Las preguntas luego, por ahora, relájate, no pido más. –Volvió a enseñar sus perfectamente alineados dientes.

Se perdieron en el espacio, o al menos, eso había parecido.


	5. Capítulo quinto, parte uno

_**(No hay más que mercurio líquido…sólo eso…Compréndeme.)**_

_**Gracias por leer…¿Acaso sería yo sin eso?**_

_**Ambos caballeros de Virgo.**_

**_Capítulo quinto.._**

_**Parte uno.**_

Eros, conocido dios del amor, observaba detenidamente a su invitado.

-Dime, ¿te molesta que te analice?- Preguntó con cierta indiferencia.

Shun se giró para mirar al atractivo joven quién le hablaba. Un manojo de nervios se le había formado en las entrañas, no controlaba sus impulsos, sus deseos.

-No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?- Contestó con voz calmada.

-Por nada en concreto. Tal vez Sirhk no llegó a explicarte qué tipo de amores eran de mi especialidad, pero te informo de que controlo las pasiones humanas, los sentimientos embelesantes que puedan surgir.- Sonreía dulcemente mientras hablaba.

-Me hizo ese favor, no te preocupes, ya me comentó aquello con lo que pasas las horas.

-No hace falta que te sulfures, no hay ninguna mala intención hacia ti querido Andrómeda, te considero realmente atractivo, nada más, no estás a mi altura. –La superioridad podía notarse claramente.

-No he venido aquí para discutir esto, eso lo sabes, con lo que por favor, dejemos el tema y agradecería si pudieras explicar qué papel ocupas tu en cuando a mi repetitivo sueño.- Se había acercado a Limia con absoluta confianza a pesar de no conocerlo más que por nombre.

-Te explicaré lo que desees, pero antes has de ayudarme con un pequeño asunto con el que desgraciadamente me he atrancado.

La mirada de Shun se contrajo y gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué misterios escondes Limia?- Preguntó algo molesto.

-No me faltes el respeto caballero, te lo suplico, no soporto que se me trate desagradablemente. No escondo nada ¿pero realmente creías que te iba a aclarar tus dudas sin antes hacer algo tú por mí?

-No, ya me supuse que esto no era más que una emboscada. No conozco tus intenciones, pero de veras espero que no sean más de lo que pueda soportar.- Rió ligeramente.

-No es nada difícil, sólo escúchame.

Mientras Eros explicaba su gran problema a Shun, alguien de más alto rango no paraba de pensar. Shaka paseaba por su templo, impaciente y a la vez algo mosqueado. Su pupilo se había marchado en mitad de la noche sin consultárselo. Él no sabía la razón, lo cual lo cabreaba más. Intentaba pensar, pero la imagen de su alumno le bloqueaba la mente. Se preocupaba demasiado por él, eso era obvio, pero lo único que no deseaba era fallar a Shun como alguien de su pasado había hecho con él. Desde muy joven no había tenido quién le mostrara cariño. Su separación familiar le resultó dura, y aunque hizo que madurara extremadamente rápido, le causó una sensación de vacío. Nunca llegó a sentirse completamente satisfecho con su niñez, con su adolescencia, ya que prácticamente no tuvo ninguna de las dos cosas. No deseaba que la vida tratara mal a su protegido, pero a veces no sabía como tratarlo, como explicarle ciertas cosas sin aparentar ser más que su maestro.

-Shun, debería haberte mostrado más cariño y comprensión, lo reconozco, y me disculpo. – Hablaba en voz alta, necesitaba sacarse parte de la culpa que se le amontonaba.- No puedo hacer más que esperar, ya que dudo que te hayas marchado para mucho. Sólo espero que estés seguro y sin peligro.

Si Andrómeda hubiera escuchado esas palabras, lo más probable es que la confianza y el cariño que sentía hacia Shaka hubieran aumentado enormemente, pero lo que el joven caballero escuchaba poco se parecía a unas palabras cálidas.

-No se si me expliqué con sentido, dime, ¿Comprendiste lo que has de hacer?- Preguntó Limia mirando hacia su invitado.

-Si, supongo, pero sólo una cosa, ¿por qué yo?

-Eres atractivo, joven, y con decencia, no hace falta más para poder cumplir con lo que te pido. No despertarás sospechas, no crearás dudas, y lo más importante, inspiras confianza. –Acarició suavemente el rostro del caballero.- Ahora, creo que es obvio que más no has de hacer aquí. Cuando acabes con mi petición te diré quién controla tus sueños, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Acaso me queda remedio alguno? –No dijo esto con mal tono, sino más bien algo sarcástico.

-Si deseas mi ayuda, no, claro está. –Colocó su rostro enfrente del de Andrómeda y le rozó la mejilla con sus labios. –Si tan sólo desearas algo de compañía…placer no faltaría. –La picardía calentaba el ambiente.

Sin prisa, Shun empujó a Limia, quién rió.

-Veo que la respuesta es negativa.

-Si algo puedo controlar, son mis sentimientos, agradéceselo a Ikki, mi hermano, que tanta dureza intentó cambiarme.- Se puso en pié, estirando la espalda.- Por ahora, dime cómo puedo regresar al Santuario.


	6. Capítulo quinto, parte dos

_**Shadir…esto va por ti…y por todos en general… (La guerra y el guerrero…la amistad y el amigo…el amor y el amante)**_

_**Ambos caballeros de Virgo.**_

_**Capítulo quinto.**_

_**Parte dos.**_

Andrómeda volvía a poner los pies sobre el suelo después de haber volado a espaldas de Sirhk por segunda vez esa noche. El aire le había azotado ligeramente en el rostro, haciendo de sus ojos dos pequeñas fuentes de lágrimas.

-¿Lloras joven caballero?- Preguntó con cierta preocupación el mensajero.

-No, ha sido el aire, que me entró en los ojos mientras volábamos, pero gracias por preguntar.- Respondió amablemente el preguntado.

-No hay de que, no hay de qué. Dime, el Señor Limia ya te explicó lo que debía, ¿no?

-Si, ya hablamos sobre le tema, aunque sinceramente, no se por qué de entre todos tuvo que escogerme a mi, no se si soy el más indicado para el asunto, eso es todo.- Contestó dubitativamente Shun.

-Seguro que el dios no se equivoca al creer en ti.- Sonrió.

-Sinceramente, no se si cree en mi, o en qué llega a creer, lo único que con certeza veo es su ambición, que pequeña no es, lo aseguro.

-Llevo de mensajero suyo desde hace ya bastante, conozco sus ideas y su personalidad, y siempre me dijo que sin ambición no se lograba nada en este mundo, y no por llevarle la contraria, pero por mucha ambición que tengas, a veces las situaciones están realmente en tu contra.- Hablaba tranquilamente.

-Eso es cierto, no todo es la ambición. No quisiera entretenerte amigo, no vaya a ser que te esperen junto a tu señor.- Comenzó a alejarse del otro.

-En absoluto, me paso las noches volando entre pasajes distantes para tan sólo distraerme de mi propia vida mezquina y aburrida. Pero supongo que has de volver a acostarte. Volveremos pronto a encontrarnos, si se da la ocasión.

-Sería un placer Sirhk, buen viaje de regreso, o en su defecto, buen viaje hacia ninguna parte conocida.- Volvió a sonreír graciosamente.

-Hasta pronto.- Despegó con éstas palabras hacia lo infinito, dejando atrás a Shun y al Santuario.

Nada más regresar a su dormitorio cayó el joven en que algo no marchaba adecuadamente. Todos sus compañeros estaban despiertos, y al entrar él, quedáronsele mirando sospechosamente.

-Shun, has regresado- Chilló Mateo a pleno pulmón.

-Si, dime, ¿qué ocurre aquí?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Tu maestro Shaka ha estado buscándote, parecía muy preocupado, dijo que habías desaparecido, y que aún había restos de algún extraño cosmos. No se a qué pudiera referirse, pero se marchó visiblemente molesto.

Entonces fue cuando el caballero de verde melena comprendió que demasiadas explicaciones iban a serle pedidas.

-No podía dormir, salí por las afueras a tomar el aire, nada más.- Se excusó ante su compañero.

-Pues eso habrás de decírselo a Shaka, quién no estará demasiado contento.- Dijo una fria voz desde detrás suyo.

Aldebarán miraba fijamente a Andrómeda, cómo quién no demuestra demasiada confianza. Su altura le daba un toque magnífico, y aunque fuera sin armadura dorada, seguía destacando entre todos los demás.

-Lo se, y lo haré, pero no entiendo cómo ha podido formarse tanto lío por el pequeño hecho de haber salido a dar un paseo.- Respondió algo indignado Shun.

-Conmigo no uses ese tono chico listo, que un paseo cualquiera no ha podido ser, eso ambos lo sabemos, con lo que, ahora, a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Supongo que Shaka estará en su templo, sugiero que te dirijas hacia allí.- Dio media vuelta y, despacio, caminó hacia la salida.

Pensando en cual iba a ser la explicación que le daría a Shaka comenzó Andrómeda el camino hacia el templo de La Virgen.

-¿Eres tú a quién buscaban jovencito? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Si, eso creo.- Contestó mientras se giraba. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver quién le había dirigido la palabra.

-Pues vaya, pareces haber aparecido bastante rápido. Tu maestro puso en alerta a todo el Santuario, nos tenía a todos buscándote. Espero que seas consciente de los acontecimientos que has causado.- Su ligera voz parecía desaparecer nada más salir de sus rosados labios.

-Si…si, soy consciente.- Tartamudeó.

-¿Qué ocurre chico? ¿Por qué me observas de tal manera? –Preguntó el dorado, quién, como Aldebarán no vestía su armadura, pero que igualmente destacaba, no por su altura, si no por su indescriptible belleza. Su pelo ondeaba al compás del aire, su piel irradiaba una dulce luz, y su físico embelesaba las miradas.

-No…no es nada, he de ir a ver a mi maestro.- Contestó, mirando aún al otro.

Antes de girarse analizó una vez más el porte del caballero contrario. Unas piernas largas y visiblemente fornidas daban paso a una cintura estrecha pero abdominalmente forjada. Su pecho era ancho y sus brazos al desnudo despertaban lujurias sin fin. Era una de las criaturas más bellas jamás vistas, el dorado de Piscis era conocidamente admirado por tanta belleza, por tanta hermosura.

-Buena suerte, se que cuando Shaka se encabrona tiene mucho genio.- Mientras decía esto comenzó a caminar hacia ninguna parte. Se alejaba…se alejaba…

-¡Shun!- El grito hizo que el nombrado saliese del trance en el que había entrado por culpa de Afrodita.- ¿Puede saberse dónde estabas durante las últimas horas?- El dorado de Virgo se acercaba a sorprenderte velocidad hacia su pupilo.

-Ma…maestro.

-No hay maestro que me valga. Desapareces durante la noche ¿pretendes que no pida explicaciones?- Enojado era poco decir. Su voz cortaba como filo de espada.

-No…es que…es que…-Tartamudeó.

-Es que…es que… ¿Qué, Shun?

-Deseo tener al menos algo de privacidad, ¿o acaso no se me está permitido pasear a solas conmigo mismo?

-¿Vas a decirme acaso que estuviste nada más que paseando? ¿Encima vas a mentirme?- Preguntó medio atónito.

-No me interesa que sepas dónde estuve, esa es la verdad.

-No me faltes al respeto Shun. Tengo derecho a saber a qué te dedicas en mitad de la noche.- Lanzó una fría mirada a su alumno, quién, para su propio asombro, se la devolvió.

-¿A si? Y eso, exactamente ¿por qué? – Preguntó con tono sarcástico.

-Soy tu protector, me debes al menos eso.

-Demasiadas personas me han fallado ya, tú serás otro de los muchos anteriores a los que defraudé o que en su defecto me defraudaron. ¿Para qué te esfuerzas?- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al dormitorio común.

-Shun…-Comenzó a decir Shaka.

Andrómeda no pudo controlar más su reciente ira. Levantó su mano derecha, y con toda la fuerza que en ese instante poseía, la descendió sobre su maestro. La bofetada impactó contra el rostro del asombrado dorado, quién no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Shun?, ¿Shun? Déjame tranquilo, hazme el favor. – Dio media vuelta y prosiguió su camino.

Virgo se quedó quieto ante su templo, viendo como su alumno se alejaba, sintiendo aún el calor en su mejilla.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti joven caballero?- Se preguntó a si mismo.

Afrodita miraba con desgana por la ventana de sus aposentos cuando alguien gritó su nombre.

-¡Afrodita! ¿Estás por alguna parte?

No reconoció la voz, mas respondió.- Si, en seguida estoy contigo.- Salió de su dormitorio. –Chico perdido, ¿qué haces aquí?


	7. Capítulo sexto, parte uno

**_A todos aquellos que con valor continúan, aún después de haber sido azotados mil veces…Gracias por vuestro tiempo…(Shadir, adoro tus reviews…)La razón de hacer dos partes es que no tengo tiempo de escribir un capítulo entero…no hay Internet en casa._**

_**Ambos caballeros de Virgo.**_

_**Capítulo sexto.**_

_**Parte uno.**_

Desde la primera vez que Limia había puesto ojos sobre Shun, se había dado cuenta de que era perfecto, era justo aquello que necesitaba para completar sus deseos. Además de hermoso y atractivo, era muy astuto, listo, y demasiado amable, lo cual que daba cierta gracia al joven. Su pelo verdoso y esos lúcidos ojos no dejaban duda de su belleza, y su sonrisa demostraba gran preocupación y un bien interno difícil de encontrar en el día a día de uno. Eros había encontrado a su cebo, a su conejito de Indias, y éste ni se había percatado de su presencia. Entre miradas ajenas y suspiros nocturnos, Shun consiguió la simpatía del dios, quién al comienzo tan sólo deseaba usarlo, pero que al transcurrir los días, se había encariñado con el joven Andrómeda.

El Santuario ya comenzaba a calmarse cuando Afrodita invitó a su inquilino a pasar.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte niño perdido? –Sonrió mientras decía esto último.

-En nada en particular, tan sólo deseaba hablar con alguien superior a mi, quién pudiese con razón sentirse mas altivo y con más importancia que yo. Sólo eso. Siento si te molesto.- Miró el suelo.

-Nunca molesta alguien que se siente perdido, así que mientras yo no diga tal cosa, no es así. ¿Qué ocurre futuro caballero de Virgo?

-No se si soy tal, creo que ya no me apetece estar a las órdenes de Shaka, no me comprende, creo que quiere hacer de mi lo que es él. No es malo, pero no me deja hacer nada por mi cuenta, eso agobia.- Confesó Andrómeda.

-La vida es así de dura, no puedes siempre tener lo que deseas, o en su defecto, a quién quieres. Comprendo a Shaka, su ímpetu por tus entrenamientos, su esfuerzo y sus ganas de enseñarte, no es nada anormal que sea así.- Paseaba lentamente por su templo.

-Lo se.- Parecía triste, su mirada estaba perdida entre las columnas, y su voz no sonaba demasiada animada.

-Ven y siéntate. Hablaremos con más calma. Sígueme.- Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia una gran cortina azulada que colgaba del techo.

La estancia en la que entraron era enorme a la vez que hermosísima. Telas diversas ocultaban las frías paredes, y alfombras coloridas acentuaban con su textura los mármoles que cubrían. La calidez a la que incitaba todo era tremendamente cómoda, y eso Shun lo notó nada más entrar.

-¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó Afrodita poniendo su mano derecha sobre le hombro del cuestionado.

-Pues alucinante, si te soy sincero.

-No es nada, créeme, pero la belleza muchas veces impresiona más que nada.- Se adentró en la habitación.- Siempre me consideran bello, pero ¿Acaso me conocen interiormente?

-…- Se había quedado en blanco.

-Me refiero a que se me admira por mi hermosura, lo se, pero en el fondo…dome, ¿Ves a alguien haciéndome compañía en esta bella soledad? –Preguntó ligeramente.

- No. Nadie excepto nosotros.

-A eso me refiero Shun, a eso me refiero, la soledad es exquisita, pero a la vez si no sabes tratarla, te arruina.- Explicó dócilmente.

Eros había dado directas instrucciones a Andrómeda.

-Conócele, acércate a él, y consigue su confianza. Lo demás, es fácil.


End file.
